Question: What is the remainder of $19^{1999}$ divided by 25?
Solution: Let us investigate the first few powers of 19: \begin{align*}
19^1 &\equiv 19 \pmod{25} \\
19^2 &\equiv 11 \pmod{25} \\
19^3 &\equiv 9 \pmod{25} \\
19^4 &\equiv 21 \pmod{25} \\
19^5 &\equiv 24 \pmod{25}.
\end{align*} At this point, we see that $19^5 \equiv 24 \equiv -1 \pmod{25},$ hence $19^{10} \equiv 1 \pmod{25}.$ That means that $19^{1999} = 19^9 \cdot (19^{10})^{199} \equiv 19^9 \pmod {25}.$

Since $19^4 \equiv 21 \equiv -4 \pmod{25}$ and $19^5 \equiv -1 \pmod{25},$ then $19^{1999} \equiv 19^9 \equiv 4 \pmod{25},$ hence our desired remainder is $\boxed{4}.$